Don't miss you at all
by Sudden-Death
Summary: Songfic. Sakura muses about Sasuke's departure 5 months ago. Will she be able to get over him? Who will help her to? Parings: Sakura x ? YOU choose!


A/N : Hi everybody ! Ok I thought I could try to write some kind of an interactive fic, that is to say that it's YOU people who will be chosing the pairing(s). After reading Bleedforme's WONDERFUL fic "YOU COMPLETE ME" I really wanted to try a songfic (and hers is so beautifully written, you have to read it!!!) Actually I think only chapter 1 will be a songfic, depends on my inspiration and on you, of course. Now on with the fic, please read and review !  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters are property of Kishimoto Masashi, not mine. The song "Don't miss you at all" belongs to the wonderful Norah Jones.  
  
Inner Sakura   
  
[ Thoughts ]  
  
- Lyrics -  
  
********************************************  
  
Sakura was walking absent-mindedly, wandering around Konohagure's streets. Wearing nothing but her usual outfit, she was finally aware of the icy air surrounding her when a single snow flake landed on her right hand, eventually making her slip out of her thoughts.  
  
[ So it's winter already.]  
  
She decided to hurry back home as it was snowing hard now.  
  
- As I sit and watch the snow  
  
Fallin' down  
  
I don't miss you at all  
  
I hear children playin' laughin' loud  
  
I don't think of your smile -  
  
Arriving in her room she reached for a towel to dry her soaked pale hair. Doing so, she looked at herself in the mirror. Although she did it almost every day, she was taken aback by what she saw. She had lost a lot of weight these past months, she was nothing but skin and bones. Her usually bright, white skin was now dull and pale, like her hair. Dark cercles had formed under her used-to-be shiny green eyes, as a result of her sleepless and full of cries nights. She looked like she was...dead.  
  
[ It's already been 5 months since he left...I can't go on like this.] She lifted a shaky hand to her cold, bony cheek. [ I have to do something, I can't let myself die any longer. ] She sat on her bed.  
  
[ I can't wait for him any longer. ]  
  
- So if you never come to me  
  
You'll stay a distant memory  
  
Out my window I see lights going dark  
  
Your dark eyes don't haunt me. –  
  
The streets were getting silent as night was falling on the white village. The young kunoichi took the picture of former team 7 that was on her nightstand. She lightly touched the part where the raven haired boy stood.  
  
"Sasuke-kun."  
  
She sighed heavily. She wouldn't cry this time. She was out of tears anyway. She thought of those times when the four of them were still together. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and herself sure formed a weird team, but most of all they were a united team. That was what she used to think.  
  
- And then I wonder who I am  
  
Without the warm touch of your hand –  
  
[ I don't know what to think anymore ]  
  
She remembered that night when she had tried to make him stay, telling him how much she loved him. She remembered how he had rejected her love, rejected her whole self. This was a bittersweet memory to her, when she had finally managed to tell him how she really felt, and lost him.  
  
[ I never really had him anyway.]  
  
She remembered the day when an ANBU team came back to the village with the bodies of her badly injured friends and comrades. Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru. And Naruto. They had tried their best to bring him back. But failed. They had spent weeks in hospital, just because of...him. He had betrayed them but still they had chased him and fought awfully strong ennemies with all their strengh and will. They had almost died to make him free.  
  
[ If he comes back...will I be able to forgive him? ]  
  
She thought of the day Naruto had finally woken in his hospital room, and remembered how he would avoid her gaze for days until he eventually came to her and apologized for not completing the mission. She remembered how she had slapped him before collapsing in his arms, crying.  
  
[ No...he has betrayed too many people...he has hurt us too much...but still...]  
  
But still...  
  
- And then I wonder who I am  
  
Without the warm touch of your hand –  
  
Stop fooling yourself. You perfectly know you still love him. You'd do anything for him if he asked you to.   
  
She shook her head to silence her inner voice.  
  
[ I still love him, but he's gone too far now. He's blinded by his foolish dreams and his seek for power. He's gone too far and I can't reach him. No one can. ]  
  
Leaning on her bed, she droped the picture to the floor. She glanced one last time at the snow falling silently behind her window before closing her eyes.  
  
[ Will he ever come back? He's not the Sasuke I used to know anymore.]  
  
"I'll get over you Uchiha Sasuke. I have to."  
  
- As I sit and watch the snow  
  
Fallin' down  
  
I don't miss you at all  
  
I don't miss you at all  
  
I don't miss you at all... –  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaa~w Norah Jones is such a wonderful singer. Her voice is just incredible. Love this song. Okay people that was chapter one, I've never written a songfic before so sorry if this sucks ___ Anyway if you want me to go on with this fic, please review and let me know what pairing(s) you'd prefer to read about (Sakura must be in the pairing of course...and sorry I don't write Yaoi/Yuri stuff! ) I'll pick the most popular pairing ^^ Since this is the very begining of the story, everything is still possible, so please review!  
  
Ja ne! ^__^ 


End file.
